THE LEGEND OF IZANAGI
by yaazure
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa mencoba jurus terlarang? Baca aja dulu!. RnR please,but don't flame!


_**THE LEGEND OF IZANAGI**_

* * *

 _Rate:K(+)_

 _Genre:Mistery/Friendship_

 _Warning :OOC, AU, typo,Umur Naruto dan Sasuke 8 tahun dll_.

* * *

 **(((((THE LEGEND OF IZANAGI)))))**

"Teme!" teriak seseorang memanggilku dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanyaku.

Baiklah, sebelum kita lanjut lagi, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha,anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Kami berasal dari klan Uchiha. Dan yang tadi kupanggil Dobe itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kami masih kecil. Hubungan kami sangat dekat, bahkan hampir seperti saudara. Setiap hari kami bermain bersama. Kami satu bangku dan satu kelas di sekolah yang sama. Dobe dan Teme adalah panggilan khusus yang kami buat.

"Apa kau tau Teme? Kami mendapatkan misteri terbaru tentang ninja!" ujarnya girang. Ah ya, Ninja. Akhir-akhir ini teman sekelasku sangat heboh dengan ninja. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Bagiku itu biasa saja. Apa hebatnya ninja yang mempelajari ilmu bela diri tersebut? Kupikir mereka juga bisa mempelajarinya jika mereka mau. Tetapi ternyata pemikiranku salah, bukan ninja seperti itu yang mereka maksud. Tetapi ninja yang bisa membuat jurus hebat dengan berbagai elemen. Menurutku itu hanya lelucon semata untuk membodohi mereka. Yang anehnya mereka malah menemukan beberapa buku yang telah usang dan beberapa surat gulungan yang bertuliskan tentang jurus ninja yang mustahil. Aku tetap tidak percaya. Mungkin saja itu perbuatan orang lain yang sengaja membuatnya.

"Sudahlah, ninja itu tidak ada" ujarku bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan? Setiap hari yang mereka ucapkan hanyalah ninja, ninja, dan ninja!.

"Apa kau marah gara-gara buku buronan ninja itu?" tanya Naruto. Hatiku rasanya mulai panas mendengar Naruto mengucapkan ' **BUKU** **BUROINAN NINJA** '. Karena aku melihat namaku dan nama kakakku di buku itu. Bukannya aku percaya, tetapi siapa yang tega membuat lelucon seperti itu. Buku itu menyatakan bahwa aku adalah buronan kelas atas yang melarikan diri dan menjadi penjahat desa dan bergabung dengan organisasi Kriminal. Buku itu juga menyatakan bahwa kakakku Itachi adalah orang keji yang membunuh semua anggota klan-nya! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Bercandaan mereka terlalu berlebihan bagiku.

"Tidak juga" jawabku datar.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sekarang aku membawa surat gulungan suatu jurus lho!"ucap Naruto seraya menunjukkan sebuah gulungan.

"Jutsu apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, buka saja" jawab membuka surat gulungan usang tersebut.

"Izanagi?" aku membaca satu persatu kalimat di surat gulungan mataku melebar ketika membaca suatu kalimat: 'Izanagi hanya bisa digunakan oleh ninja bermata Sharingan yang biasanya berasal dari klan Uchiha'. Aku menutup gulungan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, hentikan saja lelucon tak lucu ini" ujarku sedikit marah.

"Maaf Teme, aku tidak tahu kenapa sepertinya kau begitu familiar dengan dunia ninja" ucap serasa ingin meneteskan air segera berlari tetapi Naruto menahan tanganku.

"Hey, kau kenapa Teme?" aku langsung menggigit tangannya yang menghalangiku dan begitu ia melepaskan tangannya, aku beranjak lari dari tempat itu.

"ITAI, TEME TUNGGU! KAU KENAPA?" teriak Naruto.

Aku menangis sambil berlari menuju rumah.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya kak Itachi yang melihatku tak menjawab dan terus berlari ke kamarku.

"Itachi, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kau membuatnya menangis?" suara ayahku terdengar olehku.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu" jawab kakak.

Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. Menapa aku berlari seperti tadi? Kenapa aku menggigit tangan Naruto? Astaga! Akulah yang seperti anak kecil! Aku akan meminta maaf kepada Naruto besok.

"Hai Teme!" sapa Naruto.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf tentang kemarin" jawabku.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Kemarin kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan surat gulungan yang kau temukan kemarin. Aku serasa ingin menenangkan diri" jawabku.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencoba jurus Izanagi!" jawabku yang ikut bersemangat.

"E-Eh? Teme? "

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana aku bisa mencoba mengikuti pemikiran teman-temanku dan tidak mencoba untuk menjadi sok dewasa" ucapku.

"Baiklah !" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tanganku.

"Eh? Kita akan kemana, Dobe?" tanyaku.

"Ikuti saja!" jawab Naruto sambil tetap menarikku berlari.

Naruto menarikku sampai ke tengah rel kereta api.

"Naruto! Jangan bercanda! Disini berbahaya! Kenapa kau menarikku kemari?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau ingin mencoba Izanagi bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan kau membawaku kemari?" tanyaku panik.

"Kata Kiba, jika ingin memakai jurus Izanagi harus di tempat yang berbahaya!" jawab Naruto.

"Kau jangan mudah percaya dengan Inuzuka itu! Dia itu hanya baik kepada Akamaru!" ucapku.

"Kupikir kau akan mencoba jurus ini, ya sudahlah aku pulang" ujar Naruto melepaskan tanganku dan beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba jurus ini. Tetapi ingat, apapun yang terjadi jangan lupa kalau aku adalah teman terbaikmu!" ucapku sambil menarik tangannya.

"YEESSS! TEME BAIK!" teriak Naruto gembira.

'Cih! Dasar Naruto' batinku.

"Kau akan berjanji bukan?" tanyaku memperjelas.

"Baiklah aku akan berjanji! **Ini janjiku seumur hidup!** E-Eh?!"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Teme, apa kau masih ingat yang dikatakan Shikamaru? Itu, yang kejadian ter-ulang? Apa namanya? Deji pa?" tanya Naruto.

"Deja vu" jawabku singkat.

"Ah ya! Deja vi? pu? Ah, apapun namanya! Baru saja aku mengalaminya lho!" ujar Naruto.

"Mengalaminya? Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti ucapannya.

"Saat aku bilang kalau itu _janjiku seumur hidup,_ aku merasa bahwa aku juga pernah mengalaminya!" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan berlebihan, mungkin kau pernah bilang itu pada yang lain, ayah, ibu, atau Sakura mungkin?" tanyaku. Sakura? Dia adalah perempuan yang disukai oleh Naruto dan lumayan dekat dengan kami.

"Ayah dan ibu? Atau, Hmm Sakura ya? Sepertinya dengan Sakura!" ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang kita harus lakukan sekarang adalah bersenang-senang mencoba jurus ini" ujarku.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kau berdiri di tengah rel dan aku di samping rel. Ingat segel jurusnya dan lakukan dengan menutup mata" jelas Naruto.

"Aku harus lakukan semua ini?" tanyaku ragu.

"Iya!Itulah yang dikatakan teman-teman. Kita coba saja, siapa tahu kita bisa menggunakan jurus ini!" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah" aku mencoba semua yang diperintahkan Naruto. Aku berdiri ditengah rel dan menghapal segel jurusnya. Aku tidak yakin dengan cyang akan kulakukan. Stelah aku mengingatnya aku pun menutup mata.

"Buat segelnya perlahan"ujarku membuat segel jurusnya .Tiba-tiba saat aku menutup mata, **aku se _perti menemukan cahaya._**

'Hebat! Mungkin jurus ini benar-benar berjalan!' pikirku.

Lalu aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Suara khas kereta api membuatku tersentak dan membuka mataku. Aku terkejut karena **aku berada di ujung stasiun. Sekarang aku di belakang Naruto yang mencoba membuka matanya** , ia sepertinya tidak menyadari aku yang berada di belakangnya.

Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri.

"Teme! Di mana kau? Apa ini hasil jurusnya? Teme! Jawab aku!" teriak Naruto. **Tidak banyak orang di stasiun. Aneh. Mereka pergi ke arah yang sama, dimana kereta api tadi melaju.**

Aku pura-pura batuk untuk memberi kode kepada Naruto dan ia mendengar kode itu. Lalu Naruto melihat ke arahku. Terlihat pergantian emosi di wajah Naruto, yang semula sedih dan pucat berubah menjadi riang. Naruto berlari menuju arahku dan langsung memelukku.

"Teme! Kupikir kau entah kemana, hampir saja aku gila" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Setelah aku membuka mata, aku langsung berada di sini. Aku tahu kehebatan jurus itu sekarang" ucapku senang.

"Ya! Hebat! Hhmmm Teme, kenapa matamu tertutup satu?" tanya Narutobingung dengan mencoba memegang mataku dengan benar,mataku tertutup mencoba membuka mata sebegaimana biasanya aku membuka tidak bisa.

Aku sedikit panik,tapi kemudian aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Mungkin mataku kemasukan debu, Dobe" ujarku.

Setelah dari stasiun kami pergi ke tebing, tempat bermain kami selalu , padahal ayah dan ibu kami sudah melarang kami untuk bermain di sana. Kata Chouji, itu adalah bekas tempat pertarungan dari kedua leluhur. Dulu aku berpikir itu hanya lelucon. Tetapi setelah mencoba Izanagi, aku sedikit yakin dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

05.00 PM . Jam tanganku menunjukkan jam lima tepat.

"Naruto,ayo kita pulang, mungkin ibu kita sudah menunggu di rumah" ucapku pada Naruto yang keasikan bermain sehingga lupa waktu.

" Sasuke,kenapa matamu tertutup terus?"tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu" jawabku.

"Apa jangan-jangan.." ucap Naruto

"Jangan-jangan apa Naruto?" tanyaku sedikit panik.

"Ah, sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai Jumpa" ucapku melambaikan tangan lalu pergi ke rumah.

"Baiklah,sampai jumpa!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke rumahnya.

 **(((((THE LEGEND OF IZANAGI)))))**

.

.

Aku pulang ke rumah seperti biasa. Tetapi ada yang aneh, kakak Itachi yang berada di luar rumah sedang memakai baju serba itam. Biasanya kakak akan memakai baju itu jika ada yang meninggal. Lalu aku pergi menghampiri kakak Itachi.

"Tadaima" ucapku.

"Iya" ucap kakak Itachi lemah tanpa menoleku. Sepertinya ia sedih karena seseorang yang meninggal ini.

"Kak, siapa yang meninggal?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yang meninggal.. Eh?! Suara ini!" kakak langsung menoleh ke arahu. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Mata merah kak Itachi melebar seperti terkejut.

"Ti-Ti-Tidak tidak mungkin" ucap kak Itachi sangat terkejut melihatku.

"Itachi, kau sudah memberitahu keluarga Shisui?" tanya ibu yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah. Kak Itachi tidak menjawab dan hanya menoleh ke arah ibu.

"HA-HAN! AAA! SASUKE!" teriak ibu setelah melihatku, ia langsung jatuh pingsan. Dengan sigap, kak Itachi menopang itu.

"Ada apa Itachi? Mengapa ibumu berteriak?" tanya ayahku sambil berjalan ke arah depan teras.

"Astaga! Ini tidak mungkin!" ucap ayah setelah melihat ke arah ku. Lalu Ayah melihat ke arah ibu dan langsung memapahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Pergilah Sasuke, kakak mohon, jangan mengganggu kami" ucap kak Itachi.

"A-Apa maksud ka-kakak?" tanyaku tak percaya plus bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan kakak.

"Aku tahu aku bukan kakak yang baik. Tapi aku mohon, pergilah ke tempatmu seharusnya berada" jawab kakak yang semakin membuatku takmengerti. Kak Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke".

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, apalagi dengan perkataan kak Itachi. Aku juga sedih saat kak Itachi berkata begitu padaku, meskipun aku tidak mengerti perkataannya.

Aku memutuskan pergi ke tempat bermainku dengan Naruto. Aku merasa sedikit tenang saat berada di sini.

"Disini kau rupanya" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Naruto?"

"Padahal ini sudah malam, mengapa kau tak pulang Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Ceritanya panjang" jawabku singkat.

"Hari ini warga desa sangat aneh, Teme!" ucap Naruto.

"Aneh kenapa, Dobe?" tanyaku.

"Semua warga desa banyak yang berpakaian serba hitam!" jawab Naruto.

 _Berpakaian hitam? Sama seperti Kak Itachi, Ayah, dan Ibu_

"Mereka menertawaiku saat kubilang kalau aku bermain denganmu tadi!" ucap Naruto

 _Warga desa menertawainya karena dia bilang kalau aku bermain dengannya tadi?._

"Di antara itu yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah... adalah..." ucap Naruto tergantung.

"Adalah apa?" tanyaku.

 **"Mereka mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mati!"**. Mataku menatap Naruto tak percaya, kucoba kususun skenario cerita ini.

- _Kami mencoba Izanag_ i- - _Mataku menutup terus_ \- - _Kak Itachi,Ibu,dan Ayah terlihat aneh- -Kak Itachi memintaku tak mengganggu mereka- -Warga desa berpakaian hitam- Naruto mengatakan kalau warga desa menertawainya- -Dan,aku **mati**?!_ -

"Naruto! Apa kau masih menyimpan surat gulungan jurus Izanagi?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto . Aku kembali melihat surat gulungan itu. Kemarin aku hanya membaca segel jurusnya, tidak membaca ke resiko dari jurus tersebut. Ternyata tulisannya tertutup debu makanya kami tidak membaca satu persatu kata dari resiko yang tertera di gulungan tersebut.

Aku terkejut dan pupil mataku melebar.

"Ada apa, Teme? Sepertinya kau sangat terkejut?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau melihatku saat aku memakai jurus Izanagi?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak aku mau membuka mata, ada cahaya terang dan bunyi yang sangat keras makanya aku menutup mata dan menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku" jelas Naruto panjangXlebar.

"Apa lagi yang dikatakan warga Konoha kepadamu tentangku?" tanyaku.

"Katanya kau akan dimakamkan besok. Katanya mayatmu tak ditemukan, warga Konoha akan berkumpul besok" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita pergi besok" ucapku.

 **(((((THE LEGEND OF IZANAGI)))))**

.

.

ESOKNYA

"Dobe! Ayo bangun!" ucapku membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur lelap.

"Untuk apa kita ke sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk menunjukkan kebenaran"

. **(((((THE LEGEND OF IZANAGI)))))**

.

Disana warga desa sudah berkumpul dan aku terus menarik Naruto ke depan kerumunan orang . Semua terkejut ria melihat kami menuju ke arah Kak Itachi, Ayah, Ibu, Paman Minato, dan Bibi Kushina.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengejutkan kalian dengan kedatanganku. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya aku sudah mati" ucapku mengaku di tengah kerumunan yang langsung menolehku.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

" **Tepat disaat kematianku aku melakukan jurus terlarang Izanagi** " ucapku.

"Apa?! Bukankah itu hanya legenda?" tanya kak Shisui Uchiha, sahabat Kak Itachi.

"Shinobi itu tidak ada, Sasuke! Jangan bertingkah laku seperti anak-anak!" bentak ayah.

"Tidak, aku tidak mati karena memakai jurus itu di detik-detik kematianku. Izanagi adalah jurus pemutarulang takdir dan kenyataan makanya mataku tertutup seperti ini. Sebagai bukti, kalian dapat menyentuhku seperti manusia biasa" Mikoto Uchiha, ibuku, perlahan medekat ke arahku.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Fugaku Uchiha, Ibu tak mangindahkan perkataan ayah dan terus mendekat dan menyentuh pipiku .Lalu ia memeluk tubuhku tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke!" ucap ibuku sambil menangis di pelukanku.

"Ia menyentuhnya! Ia benar-benar hidup!"

"Itu bukan lagi sebuah legenda!".

Tiba-tiba tubuhku semakin berkurang kesadaran.

"Sasuke!" ucap ibuku menangis.

"Arigatou Kaa-san Tou-san Bibi Kushina,Paman Minato, Kak Itachi, Kak Shisui dan Naruto. Maaf atas semua kesalahanku" ucapku sebagai kata-kata terakhir.

" _TEME! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU_!" teriak Naruto sambil menangis.

"Terima kasih Naruto atas setiap detik kenangan yang kita lakukan. Aku adalah sahabat terbaikmu. Jangan lupakan itu" ucapku.

Jiwaku semakin terangkat dan kesadaranku semakin berkurang mungkin sekarang hanya berkisar 25%.

Remang-remang kudengar teriakan mereka, terutama suara Naruto dan Kaa-san. Aku mengulas senyuman tulusku yang paling tulus. Semua mulai terlihat putih, kutunggu kalian di alam sana.

 **(((((THE LEGEND OF IZANAGI)))))**

 _Izanagi, Jurus ini membuat penggunanya memutar takdir dan memutarbalikkan kenyataan. Karena ini termasuk level tingkat tinggi, sebagai gantinya diperlukan pengorbanan, yaitu mata sharingan yang ertutup selamanya._

 **(((((THE LEGEND OF IZANAGI)))))**

 _Aku membaca tulisan kecil di ujung kanan bawah._

 _Ketulusan membawa kebenaran. Takdir menentukan hidupmu tetapi bukan yang mengatur hidupmu. Kebenaran tersembunyi dibalik daun yang ditutupi salju, tetapi akan mulai muncul perlahan, seperti musin salju yang perlahan mencair menunjukkan kebenaran dan keindahan akan takdir yang sebenarnya._

* * *

Gimana?Bagus ga?

Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin dengan ide ini/lho?/ Ah, sudahlah xD

 **RnR please!**

Accept all of review, but No flame!

 _/Alah thor!Sok inggris lu_! *pundung_di_pojokan

 **,yaazure**


End file.
